


Call Me Daddy.

by Niti



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niti/pseuds/Niti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is so fond of how small and tiny Louis is and decides to take advantage of that by bringing one of his fantasies to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, uh, I might go to hell for this? But I hope it pleases all of you horny wankers, tehe.

Louis had always been the smallest of the band. The shortest. And it was cute, Harry found it absolutely adorable. He adored the way the feathery haired lad would look up at him with those big, blue and almost innocent looking eyes with that stupid grin plastered across his lips. It was almost sinful how much Harry loved the fact that Louis was just that short and small and vulnerable and innocent and perfect. It may or may not have made Harry think of simply ravaging the boy just the way he wanted.

  
It wasn't often when Louis was on the bottom, no. But Harry was sure that one day, one night, he wanted to be the one who has on the top. He wanted to feel like he was the one in control, the one who was dominating the smaller boy. Because Harry just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact how Louis could look so fucking innocent. Harry couldn't handle it. Their size difference was slowly taking over his mind and it only took a few weeks until it was the only thing that he was thinking about.

  
And again, simply sitting on the couch and watching Louis stand on his tiptoes, trying to reach to the very top self of the closet to get a sweater, turned him on like it shouldn't have. But it did and Harry was already shifting on the couch, swallowing thickly to get rid of the lump that had suddenly appeared there. Lifting one hand, he brushed his fringe out his face and tried to turn his attention from his lover, over to the TV again. His brows knitted together, foot tapping as he flicked through the channels and chewed on his bottom lip.

  
''Y'alright there, love?''

  
And that squeaky voice made him turn his head again and stare at the boy who was currently pulling on the sweater that he'd finally managed to get down. And fuck, it was Harry's shirt. And the sight of the boy wearing his sweater, seeing it hang loosely around his smaller frame, almost made Harry lose it. He managed to keep himself settled, though, by letting his fingers curl in the fabric of the sweats that he was currently wearing. He nodded a bit, lush red lips twisting into a smile, ''Yeah, m'great.''

  
Louis nodded with a grin and waddled over to the couch, flopping down next to the younger boy with ease and snuggling into his side. And no, that didn't drive Harry insane. _No, not at all. Nope._

  
''You just looked a bit mad or worried, I thought something was wrong.'' Louis mumbled against the skin of the boy's neck, making him gulp. Louis nuzzled his nose against Harry's jawline, pressing a few lazy kisses to the porcelain skin, his hand resting on the boy's torso, thumb tracing small circles onto the fabric of his shirt. A small sigh escaped Louis' lips, his eyelids fluttering shut.

  
And Harry. Harry really couldn't take it anymore. Louis was being so cute and innocent and sweet and loving and Harry needed to do something. He turned a bit, just so he could place a hand onto Louis' shoulder and shake him a bit. ''Louis. No sleeping. I've got something planned for you.'' he said, voice firm, his green eyes narrowed a little. And just as Louis opened his mouth, the curly haired boy shook his head and pressed his lithe index finger against Louis' lips. ''And no questions, yeah?''

  
Louis couldn't exactly do anything other than to nod and let himself be pulled up from the couch, following Harry to the bedroom like a lost puppy. He sucked in a deep breath, nibbling on his lower lip as he watched Harry close the door, the click echoing through the silent room, letting him know that the door was now locked.

''Uh, Harry? I don't really know what you're planning, but- ''

  
''No, shh.'' Harry said, having to trudge across the room to the smaller boy and press his palm against his boyfriend's mouth. ''No questions. None, I don't want to hear them. It's just the two of us now, me and you. Just us. And tonight, I'm the one in control. I'm your daddy.''

  
A gulp could be heard by Louis as he blinked, staring at Harry with those stupid, innocent wide eyes again. He inhaled sharply through his nose, but nodded a bit, watching as a satisfied grin appeared on Harry's lips. ''Good.'' Harry murmured, his voice low and husky, yet soft and tender. He moved his hand, cupping the older boy's cheek and letting his thumb caress over the sun-kissed skin. ''So pretty, Lou.''

  
And then Harry was behind Louis, giving his bum a smack before pushing him forwards. He sat down onto the bed and raised an eyebrow as the boy turned back around again to come face to face with Harry. Leaning back on his elbows, Harry let his gaze drift over Louis' body, almost hungrily when he saw how god damn small he was. He opened his mouth then, ''Strip.''

  
Louis stared at the boy on the bed, as if he'd gone mental. ''What?''

  
''I said, _strip_. Slowly.''

  
''But I don't- ''

  
''Shut up.''

  
''Okay.''

  
''Okay, what?''

  
Louis took in a deep breath, again, through his mouth and exhaling slowly through his nose. Yes, he had to admit, it was turning him on  quite a bit, but he wasn't used to seeing Harry like this, nor was he used to bottoming. But he was already loving it and he could feel his cock hardening. He licked his lips quickly to moist them, before opening his mouth. ''Okay, _daddy_.''

  
Harry nodded, satisfied once more with the answer before nodding towards Louis again. ''Strip.'' he repeated, pressing his lips into a tight line. ''Won't repeat it again,'' he warned and Louis very well that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to argue with Harry right now.

  
Nibbling on his lower lip, Harry watched as the older boy slowly popped the buttons of his white shirt, glancing at him every now and then with a seductive look in his eyes, making Harry's breath hitch. But, he couldn't  forget that he was the one in charge and that wasn't about to change. He watched as Louis let his shirt slide off of his shoulders and drop to the floor. And then his small hands were roaming around his own torso, eyes closed and lips parted just a bit, making Harry squirm slightly. Once his pants were off, after quite a few torturing moments, Harry sat up straight.

  
''Get your arse over here,'' he muttered, snapping his fingers and staring at the older boy with an intense look, pupils blown and the emerald green almost disappearing behind them. Louis had to admit, it was quite hot and he wanted to just freeze Harry's eyes like that. Have him look at him like that forever, always.

  
But he couldn't. So, he just decided to savor the moment and padded over to Harry, who immediately placed his hands onto Louis' hips and turned him around, so he could see his bum. Louis was still wearing boxers, his cock restrained and almost begging to be released. It was almost painful. But Louis didn't dare to move.

  
''Look at that fucking arse,'' Harry growled, his fingers hooking beneath the waistband of his Topman boxers, tugging at it a bit before letting go of it and letting it snap back against his skin. He heard Louis hiss a little, gaining a smirk at the sound. ''So big, begging to be fucked.'' he said, his large hands kneading at his bum cheeks, making Louis bite his lip. 

  
Harry leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Louis' back for a moment, exhaling deeply before sucking a few love bites onto his skin, his hands still kneading at his arse. He soothed the purple marks that he'd left with his tongue, tracing patterns over them with the tip before pulling away. He gave Louis' bum a few sudden slaps before rubbing his cheeks again. ''Like that? Hmm? Tell daddy you like that,'' Harry murmured, his voice sinfully seductive and low and husky and it almost made Louis whine.

  
''I like it daddy, I really like it.'' Louis whined out, his eyes dropping shut as he leaned down just a little as if to expose his bum more to Harry, as if asking for more because this just wasn't enough for him.

  
''Of course you do. You love it. You love me,'' Harry said, snapping the waistband again before pulling his boxers down. He could hear Louis sigh from relief and smirked a little, because no, he didn't want him to feel relief. No way. This was not what Harry had in mind. He spread Louis' arse cheeks, nibbling on his lower lip.

''Such a pretty pink hole, Lou. So pretty, like you. But s'gonna be destroyed soon. Gonna stretch you out, gonna make you scream.'' he murmured, pressing the pad of his thumb against Louis' entrance, feeling the tight ring of muscles clench almost immediately. ''Gonna make you mine.''

  
Louis was barely able to even concentrate on what Harry was saying, his body aching with need and desperation making him shake a little. He didn't know what was coming for him and he didn't know whether or not he was able to wait. Because he felt like he could just come from this, this was already enough for him to come. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the pad of Harry's thumb circling his entrance.

  
''Gonna make you feel wrecked.'' Harry grinned wickedly, pulling his hands back to run them over Louis' back, feeling the tense muscles before standing up. And damn, Louis was so small again. So small standing in front of him. He hated it, yet he loved it. He let his hands roam over Louis' chest, pinching his nipples and earning a small mewling noise from the older boy. He ran one of his hands down, wrapping his slender fingers around Louis' length, giving it a few tugs.

  
  
''So hard.'' Harry murmured whilst attacking Louis' neck with bites and kisses, pressing his crotch against Louis' arse. ''Who made you this hard? Hm? Tell me. Tell me now.'' he demanded, his thumb sliding over the slit, feeling Louis tremble against himself.

  
''Daddy did. Daddy made me so hard.'' Louis whined out, unsure whether to grind back against Harry's crotch or to buck his hips forward into his hand. His breathing was uneven and heavy by now, eyes squeezed shut.

  
''Mhm, yes. Daddy did.'' Harry grinned and caught Louis' earlobe between his teeth, tugging at it and nibbling at it. He pinched Louis' nipples once more before pushing the boy away from himself once more. ''And daddy's got a surprise for you,'' he said with a smirk playing on his lush lips and he leaned down to grab a box from under the bed, putting it down onto the floor. He gestured for Louis to come over, ''C'mere. Let's make you pretty for daddy, yeah?''

  
Louis obliged and walked over, his eyes moving to the box on the bed, but he when he felt two fingers beneath his chin tilting his head up, he met a pair of green eyes staring into his own. Well, not quite green. The green almost wasn't visible. Harry's pupils were blown that much. The boy grinned. ''Look at you, so innocent.'' he whispered, trailing his index finger across Louis' jaw. ''But you're not, are you? You're a slut. A whore.''

  
''Y-Yes.'' Louis choked out, staring straight at Harry and blinking a few times, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch Harry because he didn't know if he was even allowed to or not. But Harry looked so gorgeous, so pretty like this that it turned out to be quite a challenge for Louis to tame himself. Harry grinned, patting Louis' cheek before reaching down and pulling something out of the box.

  
''Good. Gonna blindfold you. Don't want you to see what I'm doing.'' Harry said and Louis nodded, swallowing heavily because yeah, it turned him on and made him a bit nervous and he was just torn between those two, not knowing which one to choose. To be turned on or nervous. Harry held up the black blindfold, made of soft material. He covered Louis' eyes with it, making sure he couldn't see a thing before tying it behind his head. He tried his best to not have his actions rushed, because he wanted to take things slow, although his cock was already throbbing in his sweatpants.

  
Harry grinned as he pulled back and looked at Louis, completely clueless and oblivious to Harry's plans. ''So pretty,'' he murmured and nodded to himself, before reaching into the box again and pulling out a cock ring - a necessary thing, since he wanted to see Louis beg, writhe, squirm. He leaned down a little and slowly slid the ring around Louis' length, watching with a smirk as Louis' cock bobbed slightly in protest. He licked his lips, hearing Louis take in a deep breath.

  
''That's fucking tight.'' the older boy squeaked out. Harry only hummed in agreement and took one more item from the depths of the box, though it had many more, and pushed it away. Kitty ears. They'd gotten them from god knows what concert and they had often been in use, on Harry, but he wanted them on Louis, because that might've been one of the hottest things ever. Putting the ears on the boy's head, he tucked a strand of feathery hair under the headband and grinned.

  
''Slutty kitty,'' he commented and put a firm hand onto Louis' shoulder, pushing him down onto his knees. He ran his fingers through Louis' hair, tugging at it a bit and earning a grunt from him. Harry only chuckled and moved behind him, grabbing the shirt that Louis had taken off earlier on and ripping it apart, taking one of the sleeves. He tied the older lad's hands together behind his back, hearing a small noise of protest. And that only made Harry tighten the knot, Louis' wrists pressed together.

  
He rolled his eyes. ''Shut up,'' he said simply and hooked his hand beneath Louis' arm, pulling him up to his feet again. He walked a bit closer to the bed, pushing him down, so Louis' cheek was pressed against the mattress, hands behind his back and knees holding his body up. Harry took a step back, just to take in the sight of him, just admiring how small and destroyable he looked. And Harry really had to keep himself back, which was rather difficult.

  
He stood back, pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. ''Hm,'' he hummed and got rid of his sweatpants in one quick move, as well as his boxers. He almost groaned in relief, closing his eyes for a moment as he stroked his hard cock before walking over to the bed again. He placed his hands on Louis' arse cheeks, spreading them and kneading them. A small whine could be heard from Louis, making Harry's eyes darken even more because that was the sound that he wanted to hear more and more.

  
''Daddy's gonna stretch you out nice and wide,'' he hissed, leaning down and biting the skin on Louis' lower lip, making the boy's back arch and his bum stick out more to him. He grinned, licking his lips before taking a small step back. ''Gonna destroy your arse,'' he said and didn't even bother to explain what he meant by that because he was quite sure Louis got the point. And then he brought his hand back, before letting it land on his bum cheek again. Louis gasped, his skin stinging from the sudden slap.

  
And another one.

  
''More,'' he squeaked, making Harry stop for a moment just because he wanted to be a prick. He grinned then, looking at the red hand mark appearing on Louis' tanned skin, rubbing his thumb over it.

  
''More? Slut.'' he said, shaking his his head and grinning to himself, repeating his action over and over again until he had Louis quivering beneath him. Until he heard those moans and whimpers and whines that he had been craving for, those high pitched, small whines and whimpers. He loved those and he seemed to never get enough. They were almost addictive and the fact that he was the reason why Louis was making such noises, made it even better.

  
He stopped after a while, Louis' bum cheeks stinging deliciously as he panted. Harry rubbed his thumbs over the red skin, soothing it a little before spreading his cheeks. ''Not finished with you yet,'' he said, cheerfully, and he could hear Louis moan brokenly. He loved this, having the smaller boy so broken, so wrecked, so destroyed. But not quite.

  
Leaning down, Harry let his tongue poke out and he dragged it across Louis' puckering hole, making the older boy gasp and press his cheek more against the mattress. Harry grinned to himself, letting the tip of his tongue circle around the tight ring of muscles as his hands moved down to Louis' thighs, another thing he loved about him, those fucking thighs, and let his blunt fingernails dig into his skin, dragging his hands down and leaving light pink lines behind.

  
''Harry.. Please.. I need, I need you. Please,'' Louis begged, eyes squeezed shut tightly behind the blindfold, his body trembling with pleasure. But the cock ring seemed to get tighter and tighter around his length by the second and it was making him whine out desperately. His hands balled into fists , panting and urging his bum back towards Harry more.

  
''Not Harry,'' the younger boy snapped, pulling away and landing another slap onto Louis' arse cheek, raising an eyebrow. ''What am I? To you? Tonight?''

  
''Daddy.''

  
''Yeah, that's right. Say it again and then you'll maybe get something.'' Harry muttered, his voice huskier than before as he leaned down and let his lips travel along Louis' lower back, nibbling on the skin every now and then, his hands running up from his thighs to his arse, giving it a squeeze, before moving back down to his thighs.

  
''Daddy, please. Please I want you, I need you. Please, Daddy, want your cock.'' Louis whined desperately, thinking he wasn't going to be able to take it anymore. He couldn't see anything, nor could he do anything, but he could feel the heat coiling up in his lower stomach and wanting release, but the ring around his cock was stopping him from getting any. And that made him more frustrated and desperate than ever. Deciding not to put up with Harry's teasing anymore, he flopped down onto his stomach, rutting his hips against the bed sheets.

  
But he was pulled back up again, earning several smacks against his arse which made his skin burn in the most delicious way Louis could've ever imagined. Harry's blunt nails were dragging down his arse cheeks, over the red skin, making him howl out weakly. Harry's lips twitched up into a smirk. ''Know exactly what I'm gonna do,'' he said and reached for the box once more, which had been pushed away earlier on. He grabbed a butt plug and pushed the box away again then.

  
''Gonna love it.'' he said, licking his lips slowly before grabbing the tube that was already almost empty, yeah, they used it that much, and popped the cap. He spread Louis' bum cheeks again and poured some of the cold liquid onto his entrance, feeling him shudder on the bed, goosebumps appearing on the sun-kissed skin.

Harry rubbed the tip of the plug over Louis' entrance, before slowly pushing it inside.  
Louis whined loudly, a soft moan leaving his lips as he buried his face into the bed sheets, taking a deep breath. Harry glanced over at him, grinning madly to himself and continuing until the plug was completely inside, watching as Louis clenched around it. ''Keep it 'ere, yeah?'' he spoke in his husky voice before walking around the bed and scrambling onto the bed.

  
He tangled his long fingers in Louis' hair, yanking his head up before removing the blindfold and tossing it aside. ''You've been such a good boy, such a good kitty.'' he murmured, leaning down and tilting his head slightly. And for the first time that night, he pressed their lips together, kissing the older boy hungrily and eagerly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth before biting down on it. He moaned a little, letting their tongues tangle together then.

  
And for that simple moment, Harry came out of his character, for only a moment, letting his lips move sweetly and slowly against Louis. And then he pulled back, untying Louis' hands and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. ''Be a good boy for daddy now, and put your mouth to good work, yes?'' he asked, though it really wasn't a question as he cupped Louis' jaw, giving his own cock a few strokes before rubbing it against Louis cheek with a grin.

  
''Yes, daddy.'' Louis said, nodding a bit before parting his lips and taking his cock into his mouth. He moaned, his eyes traveling up and letting his gaze settle on Harry's green eyes as he hollowed his cheeks a little before starting to bob his head back and forth.

  
Harry's head tilted back with a moan, his lips parted and fingers tangled in Louis' feathery locks, his other hand resting on his hip. He grunted a little, bucking his hips forward into that wet mouth that was working on him. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat coil up in the pit of his stomach, but there was no way he was coming just yet. No, he was going to come only when Louis was bouncing on top of him, begging for a release.

  
He licked his lips and opened his eyes, tilting his head back so he was able to meet Louis' gaze, tugging at his feathery locks again before pushing him further down on his cock. He could hear the boy making gagging noises and whining, but the feeling of his cock so much in Louis' mouth was probably the best thing. He let out a choked back moan, brows furrowed as he kept Louis in place by his hair before letting go and letting his pull off, panting.

  
''Such a cock slut,'' Harry murmured, tracing Louis' jaw with his index finger again before reaching over Louis' body to push the butt plug more inside. He heard the boy moan, and grinned before pulling back and laying down onto the bed. ''You look so good Louis, so good. Should see yourself, so wrecked. So utterly wrecked.'' he spoke.

  
And Louis did look wrecked with his hair a complete mess under the headband with kitty ears, his lips swollen and red, his eyes watery, his body trembling. Harry found himself getting quite fond of that sight. He stroked his cock lazily, nodding a bit.

''Turn your arse to me and take that toy out. Want to see your pretty little pink hole stretch out.'' he demanded and of course, the little slut that he was, Louis obliged immediately.  He turned around, his arse to Harry as he straddled his waist. He placed one of his hands onto Harry's thigh to keep himself steady, his other hand moving to his bum.

  
Taking a hold of the plug, he closed his eyes and slowly started to pull it out, mewling from the feeling. He felt it stretching out his entrance, and he felt like he was being ripped apart, but the feeling was so damn good. And god, did Harry love what he saw. He licked his lips, gaze glued intently to the plug that Louis was pulling out of his arse. ''Yeah, just like that. Keep going, baby. Almost there,'' he said, placing one of his hands onto Louis' bum cheek.

  
Louis let out a small groan when he finally managed to pull it out and put it away, collapsing onto his stomach again, feeling Harry's hands kneading his arse cheeks. ''Mm, look at that. All stretched out,'' Harry murmured, tracing his index finger up and down Louis' entrance before pulling the boy up into a sitting position once again.

''But we're not done yet.'' he said, voice firm again as he grabbed the tube, popping the cab and coating his cock with the cold liquid.

  
Louis whined a little, feeling tears prickle his eyes because, fuck, his cock was throbbing against his stomach and his body was trembling and he was barely able to keep himself up, because he was just that exhausted. Yet, he wanted to come so badly and he wanted Harry inside of him and he wanted just everything, yet he wasn't even sure of what he really wanted. So, he only nodded and urged his bum back a little, feeling the tip of Harry's cock press against his entrance.

  
''Ugh, just do it, daddy. Please. Hurts.'' he managed to mewl out, his eyes squeezed shut as Harry gripped his hips and slowly pushed all the way inside. He didn't need his fingers to prepare him, since the butt plug had stretched him out quite nicely. But the feeling of the older lad clenching around him was still so damn good, feeling the heat gather up around his cock. And he gave the boy no time to adjust.

  
He bucked his hips up, thrusting deep and trying to aim for that one particular spot that he knew would make Louis go absolutely insane, would make him beg, would make him cry out his name. After a few attempts, he found it and Louis became a complete mess on top of him. He felt the boy gripping his ankles to keep himself steady, he could feel his body shaking and trembling with need for a release and he could hear the small whimpers of please and harry and daddy please.

  
And Harry decided that it was time to give Louis what he wanted and he reached out, taking a hold of Louis' cock before pulling the ring off and tossing away somewhere. They'd find it later. Or so he thought. He bucked his hips up, thrusting deep into Louis and gripping his hips tightly, blunt nails digging in. He grunted, the heat in the pit of his stomach becoming unbearable. His own back arched off of the mattress with a loud, low growl, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came, barely registering the smaller boy crying out his name whilst riding out his orgasm.

  
And when they both came to a stop, they were so very tired, panting and sweaty. And they probably should've cleaned up, but they were both too tired, so Harry simply carefully pulled Louis off of himself and laid him down, offering him a lazy smile. No other words were spoken as he let the smaller lad curl up next to him, his hands snaking around Harry's torso and his leg snuggling up beside him.

  
And Louis figured that it wasn't such a bad thing that Harry was taller than him. If it came with things like this, it wasn't a bad thing at all.


End file.
